


Seeking Comfort In The Arms Of The Devil

by myownway



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: All Jack needed was a release, something quick and fast and he’d feel better. When he entered The Bluebird that’s all he wanted, but what he got in return was a lot more than he paid for.Ianto Jones was just a rent boy, until one evening Captain Jack Harkness walked into his room and his life was soon about to change.Lots of smut but lots of plot too.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. The Bluebird

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a story i wrote 11 years ago. I had just come across it and instantly fell in love with it all over again. I hope you all like it.

Chapter 1 

Tension was building in his system, he could feel it. His muscles ached, he had an anger inside of him, a frustration and he knew he needed a release. Weevil hunting was something that would normally work, but right now it seemed that the Weevils had different ideas. They didn’t want to be hunted; but Captain Jack Harkness was desperately searching for his prey. He sent a message to the team on his wrist strap; nothing happening tonight, go home. He thought about going back to the hub, to his underground lair for another night of isolation. Then he decided better of it. He knew many places in and around Cardiff where he could get what he needed. There were bars and clubs where he could easily meet someone, but he didn't want to go through the antagonising stage of small talk before stumbling drunkenly home, with or without someone. No. He needed a body. No small talk, no names. Just a pure and primitive fuck. 

The Bluebird wasn’t an establishment many knew existed. Jack had watched them open over fifty years ago. It had started of as a gay bar, not very popular it quickly lost its income and was brought by a man who had other ideas. On the outside it looked like a closed bar, the only thing that gave it life was the flashing sign out front. He walked in, the lights flickering red around him. “Can I help you?” A tall, bulky looking man stepped out from a doorway and Jack raised an eyebrow. He looked like he should be working in an office, not running a bordello. 

“I’m looking for a companion for the evening.” Jack hummed, his American accent making the man in front of him raise an eyebrow. When the man didn’t respond Jack pulled out some cash from his beloved military coat. “I believe this should cover the cost for three hours.” 

The man took the cash and counted it, Jack knew that there was over two thousand pounds there, much more than a client would pay. “Have you any preference?” The man asked once he pocketed the money. 

Jack thought for a minute, he had a type but right now. that didn’t matter. He shook his head “Surprise me.” He said simply and the man smirked. He was watching Jack so intently that it was starting to make him feel uncomfortable, then finally he nodded and gestured for Jack to follow him through the door he entered. 

The hallways were dimly lit, red spotlights against the walls showing off erotic pictures against bland walls. Jack took a few in, young naked men bound and on their knees, muscle daddies on motor bikes. Jack knew that he was in the right place. He was led to a door at the far end of the hall. Each door was a different colour; this one was red. 

“If you leave any marks you will have to pay more.” The man said simply, he pressed a button beside the door and a light turned on at the top. “When you’re ready.” He said before walking away. 

Jack watched him go before he walked into the room. It was dimly lit, but Jack could see that the walls were grey with more photos similar to the ones outside against the wall. There was a chest at the far end of the room and Jack briefly wondered what toys were inside. In the centre of the room was a four poster bed with red sheets. He didn’t have a chance to look around any more, as another door opened. Jack briefly saw a smaller room on the other side with a bed in and assumed that was where the occupier of this room slept. The Bluebird housed its workers for a share of their profits made. 

The boy, because that’s what he looked to be. Jack knew that all of the men working here were of legal age, but he assumed they hired the ones that looked especially younger to fit the many roles their clients desired. He was tall, slim, dark hair brushed back and spiked ever so slightly. His skin was pale, highlighting even more his dark hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing black jeans that looked as if they were painted to his skin, held against his slender hips with a silver studded belt. His top was simple, a white v-neck tee that showed a slight glimpse of his chest underneath. Jack thought he was gorgeous and just what he needed right now. 

“Hello Sir.” His accent was Welsh, thick and Jack was reminded again why he loved this country. 

“Mm, Hello.” Jack hummed and moved forward. Though he was so captivated by his beauty, he still couldn’t wait to ruin him. “What’s your name?” Jack asked, he reached forward, a finger reaching out and stroking his cheek delicately. The boy shivered and leaned forward to the touch, a soft purr spilling from his lips. 

“Ianto.” He said, his bright eyes blinking up at him. Jack was captivated by the innocent expression. 

“Limits?” Jack asked and after a few moments of the boy staring at him intently he shook his head and Jack raised an eyebrow. “No limits?” 

“Yes Sir.” Ianto answered and Jack just nodded slowly before slamming his lips against his in a fierce kiss. Jack was pleased when Ianto submitted to the kiss, his hands holding onto Jack’s hips as he tried to pull him closer. The kiss was hungry, a clash of tongue and teeth and Jack ran his hands down Ianto’s back to his belt and linked his fingers through the belt hoops pulling him closer. He could already feel the younger man's arousal and he pulled back and smirked. 

“You’re already enjoying this.” Jack smirked and he shrugged off his coat, very much aware of the eyes watching him. 

“Am i not supposed to?” Ianto asked back and Jack raised an eyebrow. 

“Cheeky.” Jack said and walked back to him. “I always find it more pleasurable if both parties involved enjoy it.” Jack smiled and the boy tilted his head, his tongue running against his lips slowly. Jack moved around him and sat at the end of the bed. “I want you to undress yourself for me.” Jack purred. 

Ianto nodded his head, his fingers curling around the hem of his shirt before slowly pulling it over his head. Jack groaned as he stared at the smooth milky skin revealed to him. Ianto then undid the belt, slowly pulling it out of the loops and letting it fall to the floor. He was putting on a show and Jack was very appreciative. Originally he had come here for just a fuck, but staring at Ianto, he wanted to do so much more than just fuck. He wanted to have some fun. Once Ianto stood completely naked in front of him Jack used a finger to beckon him forward. Ianto stood between his legs, his cock half hard already and Jack thought briefly if any other clients got him this hard so quickly. “I only have one rule.” Jack stated as his finger ran down his chest, nail scraping ever so slightly.

“What’s that sir?” Ianto asked, his breath catching ever so slightly. 

“You do not come until I say you can.” Jack said simply. Ianto gulped but nodded his head slowly. “You understand?” Jack asked and he moved his fingers lower until they were clasped around Ianto’s stirring cock, slowly teasing him. 

“Yes Sir.” Ianto whimpered. 

“Mm, good boy.” Jack breathed and pulled him closer for another heated kiss. Jack placed his hands on Ianto’s hips and picked him up onto his lap. Ianto separating his legs and straddling his waist. Jack decided he liked having Ianto sitting in his lap. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his lips around Ianto’s tongue, enjoying the moans coming from the young Welsh man. There was something so erotic about having a naked Ianto on his fully clothed lap. Slowly, Jack moved his hands to Ianto’s ass, a finger sliding down against his crack before circling against his hole. Ianto instantly bucked back against him. 

“Such a good boy.” Jack purred and he brought a hand up to Ianto’s face, he stroked his cheek softly before bringing a finger to Ianto’s lips, slowly he ran his tongue against Jack’s fingers before sucking the two of them between his lips. His tongue swirling against them as Jack pushed them in a little deeper causing the young boy to gag slightly, that seemed to be what Jack was looking for and pressed them a little deeper against his throat. When he moved his fingers away, Ianto’s lips were redder and saliva was dripping against them. Jack moved his fingers down to his hole and pushed one in slowly, instantly loving the way that Ianto tightened and moved forward against it. When he was ready he pushed in another two fingers and kissed him hard. The noises that Welshman was making made Jack desperate to fuck him now, but he wanted to wait. He wanted to devour him. Ianto was moving hard and fast against his groin, losing himself in the pleasure of Jack’s fingers. When Jack pulled away Ianto could have cried. 

“You’ve made a mess against my trousers boy.” Jack tutted as he stood Ianto back up. Ianto looked at the trousers were he had been grinding against and blushed a little. 

“Sorry Sir.” Ianto berated and Jack just nodded. 

“You better take them off.” Jack said and Ianto moved forward, his fingers quickly making work on the buckle and pulled them down his legs quickly, his eyes locked in on Jacks. Ianto lowered himself down so he could take off the boots Jack was wearing too and soon removed the trousers. Jack looked down and smiled, he reached down and stroked his fingers through Ianto’s hair, tugging his head towards his groin. “And my boxers.” Jack whispered and Ianto brought his hands to the waist band before pulling them down slowly, licking his lips when he saw Jack’s cock spring free. Once Jack was naked from the waist down, Ianto stayed on his knees in front of him, his head resting right in front of what he wanted the most. 

“Please Sir.” Ianto said looking up at him eagerly. 

“You want this?” Jack asked as he wrapped a hand loosely around his shaft, he was already hard and knew that if Ianto’s mouth was as tight as his hole was, he wouldn’t last long. But he wanted to find out. 

“Yes Sir.” Ianto breathed, his breath tickling against the tip of his cock making Jack shiver. Jack simply nodded and moved his hand to Ianto’s hair, slowly guiding him forward. Ianto wrapped his lips around the tip of the cock before slowly moving lower, taking him all in. 

“Fuck.” Jack groaned, his fingers twisting in Ianto’s hair even more. Ianto looked up at him as he teased him with his lips and tongue. Jack was right, his mouth was just as tight and Jack couldn’t help but thrust forward, fucking the man’s mouth slow and hard encouraging Ianto to take him down his throat which he did. 

Jack didn’t know how Ianto knew everything he liked, but Jack was so close to the edge and if Ianto hadn’t pulled away when he did it would have been over before it began. “Do you like it Sir?” Ianto asked, his voice so innocent. Jack nodded, unable to speak. He grabbed Ianto by his arms and picked him back up and kissed him hard, moaning as he tasted himself all over Ianto’s tongue. He pushed Ianto up onto the bed and took in the sight of him, Ianto was breathing hard, his cock bobbing against his belly and leaking. Jack could tell that Ianto wanted to touch himself, his fingers were fisting against the sheets beside him. Jack took his shirt off quickly before lowering himself down on top of Ianto and kissing him hard, Ianto’s hands holding onto his back now, his nails digging against his skin as they moved their body against each other. 

Jack flipped Ianto over so he was on his stomach and started to kiss, bite and nibble against his back, moving his head lower and lower. Ianto was bucking against him so desperately, enjoying the friction of his shaft against the bed sheets and the feeling of Jack’s mouth against his skin. Jack’s fingers made his way back to his hole, slowly he pushed in two fingers and groaned as Ianto arched back against him, he didn’t need to move his fingers, instead Ianto moved back and forward against them, taking the pleasure he wanted from them. “So tight.” Jack breathed as he bit down against Ianto’s shoulder. He wasn’t too sure if it would leave a mark or not, but right now he didn’t care. Ianto seemed to thrive of the pain as his body jerked against it, so Jack did it again and again as he continued to fuck Ianto with his fingers. Once Ianto’s back was glittered with bite marks he pulled his fingers away and slipped a condom on his now desperate cock. He didn’t give Ianto a chance to adjust, he held onto his hips tight and pushed into him slow and hard.

“Oh!” Ianto moaned loudly and rocked back against Jack slowly. Once Jack was completely inside of him he leaned down and turned Ianto’s face to him and kissed him hard before he started to thrust his hips hard and fast against Ianto. 

This what Jack had been so desperate for. Ianto was perfect and arched to him deliciously. Jack pushed into him harder, it seemed the harder he fucked him the louder Ianto was and Jack wanted to hear every breath he made, but he wanted to see him too. He pulled out slowly, smirking as Ianto made a clear noise of disappointment. 

“Want to see you.” Jack breathed and grabbed Ianto’s legs and pulled him closer, he pushed his legs forward and pushed back inside of him, Ianto moving his legs around Jack’s waist and Jack leaned down and kissed him messily. “Feel so fucking good.” Jack breathed as he pounded into him harder. 

Ianto brought his hands up and held onto his shoulders, nails digging in as he arched up more, his body trembling with pleasure as Jack hit all of the right spots. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last long and by the frantic movements Jack was making he knew he wouldn’t either. 

“Fuck Ianto.” Jack moaned into a kiss as he bit down hard on Ianto’s bottom lip. He pushed in against him harder and faster before his orgasm ripped through him, his fingers digging into Ianto’s skin, he knew he was marking him now but neither of them cared. Ianto rocked against him, milking him through his orgasm, he was so close, hanging over the edge but he didn’t want to disobey Jack. Once Jack had finished he pulled out slowly, watching Ianto’s panting and trembling body. His cock was hard and aching and Ianto was desperate for some release. 

“Touch yourself, show me baby.” Jack panted, his body was still vibrating with pleasure ad his eyes darkened with lust as Ianto wrapped his hand around his shaft and started to jerk himself desperately. “You close baby boy?” Jack asked and Ianto nodded his head, the only noises coming from his lips was the frantic moans and pleads for release. “Let go. Come for me.” Jack growled and that was all it took for Ianto to arch his body back and come hard against his hand and stomach. Jack watched him hungrily, once Ianto had came down from his high he lowered his head and lapped up his come with his tongue before bringing it to Ianto’s mouth who leaned up and sucked it hungrily, pulling Jack down for a deep kiss. 

If it wasn’t for an insistent beeping coming from Jack’s wrist strap Jack could have kissed him all night. “What’s that?” Ianto frowned, Jack had sat up a little and was pressing buttons. Ianto was watching him with a frown. 

“That means I have to go.” Jack sighed and Ianto could hear the disappointment in his voice. The older man looked down at Ianto and stroked his cheek. “Sorry.” He sighs.

“It’s okay.” Ianto says softly, he stands up and grabs a red robe from the door and slips it on. He then walked over to Jack’s clothes and handed them to him. 

“Thank you.” Jack smiled, once Jack had pulled his clothes on Ianto took the jacket from the peg and held it so Jack could slide his arms into it. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out some money. “This is for you.”

“I can’t accept that sir.” Ianto whispered. 

“I want you to. Please?” Jack asked, a slight pout in his lips. Reluctantly, Ianto took the money and put it into his robe pocket. “Thank you.” Jack whispered and he pulled Ianto close and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Will I see you again?” Ianto asked quietly, he had never asked a client that before and Jack could tell he was a little nervous just asking it. 

“Do you want to?” Jack asked, he felt Ianto nod his head against him and he smiled. “Then yes.” Jack hummed and leaned down and kissed him deeper, the beeping of his wrist band pulling him back to reality. “I will see you soon.” Jack said and quickly left the room. 

Jack walked out of The Bluebird with a satisfied smile on his face, he knew he would be back sooner rather than later, his body was already craving Ianto’s touch. He shook his head quickly, he couldn’t think about that now, there was rift activity and he had a job to do. He took one last look at the place he had just exited and smiled, he’d go back to him soon, that was one thing he was sure of.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack walked into the hub not surprised to be the only one in there, he quickly sent the information from his wrist strap to the computer to see what the alerts were. It looked like there was space junk falling through the rift. Not uncommon and there were no signs of life coming through. Deciding it was too late to call in the team, he grabbed the portable monitor and walked through to the garage and to pick them up. His initial assumption of it being space junk was right and he was disappointed that he had been pulled away from Ianto earlier than he would have liked. As he loaded the SUV with the miscellaneous items his mind drifted back to the younger man, there had been a definite connection between them straight away and Jack was eager to see him again. He drove back to the hub, he was feeling lighter, the tension he had been holding onto had slipped away and Jack hummed along to the radio. Once he was at the hub he emptied the items into the main area of the hub, from what he could see there was nothing really of use, he’d get Gwen and Toshiko to sort through it in the morning. That’s what he decided as he made his way to the small bunker he called home and fell asleep thinking about the Welsh boy he was desperate to see again. 

Jack didn’t get the chance to see Ianto again for another week, spikes in rift activity were growing and though it hadn’t been anything dangerous the signs were all there pushing that something was coming. Jack had finished everything that needed to be done, and headed to the main area of the hub. Gwen and Toshiko were filing the items away and Owen was in the autopsy bay, he wasn’t too sure what he was doing but he looked busy and at least that would keep him out of trouble. “I’m heading out, last one out lock up when you’re done and send the monitors to my wrist strap.” Jack called out as he pulled his jacket on. 

“Where are you going?” Gwen asked, her tone wasn’t suspicious, just curious and Jack just winked at her. “Have fun.” She chuckled. Of course no one knew that he had visited The Bluebird and he had never spoken about seeing anyone, but he knew they had questions and secretly he liked to keep them guessing. 

The walk to The Bluebird was quick and Jack found that he had an extra bounce in his step. When was the last time he had been excited about seeing someone? He put it down to the phenomenal sex that he had shared with Ianto, it had been a long time since hee had been with someone quite like him. He didn’t want to read more into it. Not yet. It was the same man who had greeted him the week before and he didn’t look too surprised when Jack said he would like the same boy as before. “He is becoming one of the favourites here, you’re lucky he is free.” The man hummed as Jack handed over the money. Jack pushed that thought away, of course Ianto would be with other people, it was his job. He didn’t expect himself to feel jealous, he pondered about asking to see someone else but he knew that wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted Ianto. So he let the man lead him down the corridor and to the, he watched him press the button and waited for him to disappear before Jack walked into the room. 

Nothing seemed to have changed in the room, the sheets that were red before were now a dark purple and Jack smiled, he liked the purple. He took his coat off and hung it on the rack behind him and sucked his lip, “Ianto?” He called after a few minutes. He waited a few more minutes before he began to get a little worried, he walked over to the door and tapped on it. “Ianto?” He called. 

“Shit.” He heard from behind the door, it was definitely Ianto’s voice but it sounded muffled. Jack pushed the door open slowly it led to a smaller bedroom and ensuite bathroom and Ianto was sitting on the edge of the small bed, he had his head in his knees and Jack gasped when he saw blood dripping on his hands. 

“Ianto?” Jack rushed over. As soon as Ianto looked up and saw Jack in his private room he gasped, he shouldn’t be in there. “Ianto, look at me what happened?” 

“Just a nosebleed.” Ianto replied. “I’m okay.”

“You don’t look okay.” Jack said gently and crouched down beside him, he reached forward and grabbed a clean tissue from beside the bed and replaced the one Ianto was using and held it there. “How long has it been bleeding?” Jack asked.

“On and off all day, but this one about ten minutes.” Ianto shrugged. “I get them a lot. It will stop soon.” Ianto said dismissively. “You shouldn’t be in here.” 

“I was worried.” Jack shrugged, “Besides, I like breaking rules.” He winked and Ianto just smiled weakly. “You’re looking a little pale, Ianto. Are you sure it’s just a nosebleed?” Jack asked. 

“I get these headaches and nosebleeds, they come in phases, but it’s okay. I’m used to it.” He said softly. “Give me five minutes and I’ll be ready for you, I’ll make sure you get your money's worth.” Ianto said softly and Jack shook his head causing the boy to frown. “You…You don’t want me?”

“Oh Ianto.” Jack whispered and stroked Ianto’s cheek so soothingly. “I want you, more than you could possibly know. But right now, you are sick, and I’m going to take care of you.” 

“But…” Ianto frowned more. 

“No buts.” Jack insisted and pressed his lips to his forehead softly. “I paid for a few hours, when that’s up would you have any other clients?” Jack asked quietly.

“No,” Ianto said, shaking his head slightly. “It’s normally just two a day.” Jack watched Ianto closely at that, there was something in his voice that showed Ianto wasn’t thrilled about this. Jack wanted to ask Ianto questions but he knew now wasn’t the time, and to be honest, it really wasn’t his place. 

“This is where you sleep?” Jack asked looking around the small room. There wasn’t anything personal, just a bed and a chest of drawers. 

“Yeah.” Ianto shrugged. “I’m saving for a place of my own,” 

“That’s great.” Jack smiled and he moved the tissue away from his face, “It looks like it’s stopped.”

“Yeah, I’m fine, honestly, we could…”

“No.” Jack said and he put the tissues in the bin frowning when he saw just how many tissues were in the bin. “Ianto, maybe you should go back to the doctor.” Jack said worryingly. 

“It’s normal, some people are just more susceptible to nosebleeds.” Ianto sighed. 

“Okay.” Jack whispered and he watched him closely. He kicked off his shoes and laid back on the bed and patted for Ianto to come closer which he did. Ianto instinctively leaned in for a kiss and Jack turned and pressed his lips to his cheeks and pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him. “Just rest.”

“You’re paying for a cuddle.” Ianto chuckled softly. 

“Best cuddle in the world.” Jack hummed and let his hands stroke against Ianto’s hips softly, he loved the way that Ianto purred and moved against him slightly. “How old are you Ianto?” Jack asked quietly, he wanted to know so much about him, but he knew he shouldn’t ask to many questions, it really wasn’t his place. He already felt Ianto tense at the question. “It’s okay. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“I’m twenty next week.” Ianto answered after a while, his head burying slightly against Jack’s chest. It was like he was breathing him in. Jack didn’t know what to say, Ianto was so young. 

“What day?” Jack asked. 

“Friday.” Ianto hummed, his fingers playing with the hem of Jack’s tee. 

“Will you be here?” Jack asked.

“No, I have it off.” Ianto smiled.

“Any big plans?” Jack smiled, he could listen to Ianto talk for hours, his voice was so smooth and he was really falling for the accent. 

“Not really, I don’t have a wild social life. Was just going to go for a walk, maybe dinner.” Ianto shrugged, he was still playing with the hem of Jack’s shirt, his fingers were gently stroking the skin underneath. 

“Well, if I’m not busy at work, maybe we could...maybe i could join you?” Jack asked, he didn’t regret it straight away, but he knew he shouldn’t have asked. Ianto tensed a little against him and sucked his lip. “Sorry, I…”

“You would want to?” Ianto frowned looking up at him, his eyes so bright. 

“I do.” Jack nodded. 

“Okay. If you’re not busy.” Ianto shrugged and settled back against him. Jack smiled softly and rubbed his hands down his back a little more. He knew that he had come here for something else, but this was nice. He felt so calm, there was something about Ianto that just centred him. As Jack was losing himself in his thoughts he felt Ianto yawn against him, he looked down to see the younger man struggling not to close his eyes and fall asleep and he thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Slowly he brought his hand to his hair and ran his fingers through it slowly, Ianto purring beneath him. Jack hummed softly and it didn’t take Ianto long to fall asleep in his arms. Jack could have easily fallen asleep holding him, but he knew that was dangerous, if he didn’t wake up someone might come up and see where he had got to and he knew that would get Ianto into trouble. So for a few hours he just held Ianto in his arms. Slowly, he slid away from Ianto and looked around, he didn’t want to just leave, on the chest of drawers he found a notebook and pen and smiled at the sweet little doodles Ianto had made. There was something quite innocent and childlike about the little creatures Ianto had drawn that made Jack smile. He found a clear page and pulled it out and wrote ‘I hope you feel better soon, let me know you’re okay and I will see you for your birthday,’ He added his phone number and then leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Ianto’s hair before heading out. 

On his walk back to the hub Jack found himself smiling, his time with Ianto had felt so intimate. It was those moments he missed most about having a partner, and once he was back in his own bed, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to the feeling of holding Ianto, and it was the best night's sleep he had had in awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Jack felt somewhat like a teenage boy, staring at his phone and waiting for his crush to text him. Was Ianto his crush? He mulled the idea over for a few minutes, he liked the man, he was sweet and charming and there was definitely passion and lust. But it wasn’t like he really knew anything about him, other than the fact that it was his birthday on Friday. Jack had been around a long time, he knew all about falling for someone and losing them. He had made a promise to his heart centuries ago that he wouldn’t let it break again. He shook his head, he wasn’t falling for Ianto, it was just something new and exciting. 

Feeling the need for a distraction, Jack headed down to the hub and smiled. It seemed his team was actually busy working. He saw the pizza boxes stacked up on the side and frowned, didn’t they have pizza last week? Shaking his head, he found a black bag and started to tidy up. It was Toshiko who noticed first, she raised an eyebrow and then looked at Gwen who had stopped typing and looked at her boss. In the year that she had been working for Torchwood, she couldn’t remember the last time she had seen Jack clean. “Jack, is everything okay?” Gwen asked. That had made Owen turn his head and he dropped the pen he was holding dramatically making both of the girls laugh. 

“Bloody hell, did you get touched by an alien or something?” Owen asked, and even Toshiko scoffed at that. “You know what I mean.” Owen said but he was laughing too. 

“It’s just messy in here, that’s all.” Jack shrugged. 

“Maybe we should get a cleaner?” Gwen suggested. 

“And what Retcon them after every shift?” Toshiko frowned. “Maybe we could all just make a better effort to pick up our own stuff.”

“That Toh is the best idea I’ve heard all day.” Jack grinned and she rolled her eyes. 

“But seriously Jack, you seem distracted.” Owen said, it wasn’t that it was uncommon for him to be nosy, but the team all heard the concern in his voice. 

“We were starting to think that maybe you had met someone.” Gwen added. Jack just hummed to himself and squashed the pizza boxes into the bag trying not to think of what was growing inside them. “You have, haven’t you?” Gwen grinned.

“It’s not like that.” Jack sighed, was he really that easy to read? 

“What are they like then?” Toshiko asked, out of the three of them Toshiko had known Jack the longest and she had never seen him pine over someone like it was obvious he was doing now. 

“It’s not...At the moment, it is just sex.” Jack shrugged, he had often told them the scandalous tales of his adventures but there was something different about talking about Ianto.

“But you want more?” Gwen guessed, her eyes a little shocked that Jack was talking somewhat honestly about his feelings. 

“I honestly don't know.” Jack shrugged, he was about to say something else when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he smiled when he saw a text from a number he didn’t recognise.

‘Hi, It’s Ianto. Thanks for last night, you really didn’t have to stay, but i am glad you did. It was nice.’ Jack smiled at the message, he was glad that Ianto didn’t use any shorthand texting that Owen used. It always took him a few minutes to figure out exactly what Owen meant. 

“Was that from them then?” Gwen asked, Jack was surprised that she hadn’t walked over and read the message over his shoulder.

“Yes.” Jack smiled, his thumbs busy typing out a reply to him. ‘That’s okay, how are you feeling now?’ Jack couldn’t help but be worried about him. 

‘Better, I still have a little headache, but it’s a nice day so I’m enjoying a walk around the Bay.’ Jack bit his lip, he was around the Bay. Should he go and see him? Would Ianto want him to? 

‘That’s good, as long as you’re okay.’ Jack sighed, even he knew that sounded lame. Why was talking to him so hard? 

‘I’m okay, did you really want to do something on Friday?’ Jack could imagine Ianto texting him, was he nervous? He thought maybe he was. 

‘Of course. My work can be pretty unpredictable but I want to.’ Jack said honestly, he really did want to spend time with Ianto outside of The Bluebird, especially if he could on his birthday. Biting his lip, he started to type again ‘I actually work near the Bay, and it seems to be pretty quiet. Fancy coffee?’ Jack bit his lip, he was aware that his team were watching him with small smiles, but waiting for Ianto to respond felt like it took hours instead of the minute it actually did. 

‘Sounds good to me’ Ianto had sent him his location and Jack smiled, he was literally just across from him. 

“Right kids, I am going out for lunch.” Jack declared. 

“To meet…”Gwen hummed.

“Ianto. His name is Ianto.” Jack smiled and Gwen smiled and made a comment about how very welsh he must be and Jack just rolled his eyes. He told them to call if anything comes up and grabbed his coat and bounded out of the Hub, a broad smile on his face. 

“Have fun.” Gwen chuckled and when Jack was. Gone they all looked at eachother, all three of them pleased that Jack seemed happy. It was about time that he found a life outside of Torchwood. 

Ianto was leaning against the rails overlooking the Bay. Jack stood back watching him, there was something so youthful and innocent about him, he was wearing tight grey jeans and a baggy blue jumper, his hair was slightly ruffled. Jack thought he would blend in well with the University crowd, which then only put more questions he wanted to ask Ianto. He walked over to him and smiled, “Hey Ianto.” He called and Ianto turned and smiled at him. 

“Hey, that was quick.” Ianto grinned. Jack was glad to see Ianto had a lot more colour in his cheeks. 

“Like I said, I work close by.” Jack hummed, he wanted to lean in and kiss him, or touch him but he didn’t know how appropriate that would be. Ianto had other ideas and greeted Jack with a smile and leaned in close and kissed Jack’s cheek softly. 

“Coffee?” The young Welshman smiled and Jack held his arm out and with a boyish grin, Ianto linked his arm through his and together they walked across the bay. Jack tried not to think too hard about how comfortable walking with Ianto like this was. 

Ianto found them a table outside overlooking the water, and Jack ordered them two coffees. As Jack was waiting for their coffee he couldn’t help but stare at Ianto. He was looking across the water with a small smile, he had put his phone on top of the table and Jack stared at it, losing himself in his thoughts. Did Ianto have many friends? Did any other of his visitors give him their numbers? 

“Your coffees.” The young lady behind the counter smiled and Jack smiled, pleased that his thoughts were disrupted. He thanked her and carried them out to the table. Ianto looked up at him and smiled so brightly.

“Thank you.” Ianto hummed. 

“You are very welcome.” Jack grinned and sat down beside him, their legs casually brushing against one another. 

It was easy to talk to Ianto, the young man didn’t ask too many questions about Jack’s private life, they spoke about what they saw on the Bay, and commented on a few of the more darkish outfits a group of students were wearing and Jack felt so content. They had ordered lunch, nothing fancy just sandwiches and chips to share. Jack had a feeling Ianto didn’t eat out much and he ate most of the chips and Jack didn’t mind watching him, especially every time he licked over his lips. They were just ordering more coffee when Jack’s wrist band started to beep furiously. 

“Work?” Ianto asked and he couldn’t help but sound a little disappointed. 

“I”m sorry.” Jack sighed.

Ianto nodded and smiled softly, “Don’t worry. I hope everything is okay, text me?” Ianto smiled and Jack could hear the nerves in his voice.

“Of course.” Jack smiled and he leaned forward and kissed Ianto’s forehead so softly and then frowned. “You’re burning up.” 

Ianto shook his head, “I’m okay.” Ianto said and when Jack’s wrist strap beeped again Ianto waved his hand, “Go, you’re obviously needed.” 

“You…” Jack nodded, “I’ll text you later.” He said softly. 

Jack grabbed his coat and pulled it on over his shoulders, he walked away from the table and frowned when he heard someone shouting for him. When he turned back he saw that the few customers who had been siting outside the cafe with them had rushed to their table, he couldn’t see Ianto but everyone was gathered around something on the floor. Jack rushed over. His wrist strap beeping frantically as he watched Ianto thrash around on the floor, blood spilling from his nose. The crowd moved away from him to let him be near him, and he vaguely heard someone call an ambulance.

“My friend’s a doctor.” Jack said and grabbed his phone from his pocket and called Owen. As soon as the Englishman answered he sounded frantic, something was happening with the rift but they couldn’t exactly see what it was. “We’ll deal with that later, I need you at the Cafe on the Bay now. Ianto’s hurt.” Owen promised he would be there in a minute and Jack looked at Ianto whose face was ghostly white. This wasn’t how he wanted to introduce Ianto to Torchwood, but he didn’t trust anyone else other than Owen to look after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack knew that this wasn’t how he wanted to bring Ianto into Torchwood. Did he even want to bring him in? He shook his head, he couldn’t think of that now. Ianto’s body had stopped convulsing, and Owen had helped him carry him down to the hub, his body laying still on the autopsy table. Jack hated looking at him like that. 

“He’s young.” Owen commented. 

“Twenty next week.” Jack said softly, Owen was checking him over, his stethoscope against his chest, he was nodding and mumbling to himself. Jack moved over and grabbed a wipe and cleaned up his nose, he was glad that the bleeding had stopped. “He has nosebleeds and headaches a lot.” Jack said quietly. 

“I’ll run some scans.” Owen nodded. “Are you going to be standing there the whole time?” Owen asked. 

“I don’t want him to wake up on his own.” Jack whispered.

“After seizures people normally sleep for a few hours.” Owen explained. “Why don’t you go and see if Tosh needs any help with the rift? It’s still making that bloody noise and I can’t concentrate.” Jack knew that Owen was just trying to get rid of him, he knew the Dr well enough to know that he worked better without anyone hovering over his shoulder. Jack just nodded, he lowered his head and pressed a kiss to Ianto’s forehead before walking over to Tosh.

“He’ll be okay.” Gwen said softly, she was sitting beside Tosh and reached over and squeezed Jack’s shoulder softly. 

“Yeah.” Jack sighed. “Tosh, any ideas?”

“No.” Tosh said frustratedly. “It was beeping hysterically, no signs of any life forms coming through, no signs of any junk. Nothing. It’s like it just went crazy.”

“It’s been doing it a few times the past month or so.” Gwen added. 

“Any patterns?” Jack frowned. 

“No. Random times, random days, no patterns, it just is random.” Toshiko sighed and shook her head. She hated the word random.

“We’ll find what it is.” Jack assured her. Toshiko nodded her head and looked up at him and smiled softly. 

“So that’s Ianto then?” Toshiko smiled as she turned the alarms off.

“Yep.” Jack sighed. Worry written all over his face. “We were having lunch and then as i was leaving he started having the seizure.”

“He’s in good hands with Owen.” Toshiko said fondly and Jack nodded. 

Realising that Jack wasn’t going to be any help to anyone sitting there staring at the screens he walked up the stairs to his office, his eyes trained on the autospy bay as he picked up the phone. He called Unit, it wasn’t a task that he particularly enjoyed but he needed to know if they were experiencing anything unusual. The answer was just what he had expected, if they knew anything they wouldn’t say. Jack ended the call with a frustrated sigh, he was going to sit down and try and concentrate on the pile of paperwork that was piling up at a frightening pace, but then he saw Owen wave his hand and he jumped up quickly and bounded back down the stairs. 

Ianto was still laying down, he didn’t look like he was in pain, he looked like he was sleeping. Young and peaceful just like when he had left him last week. He wanted to reach out and stroke his cheek or kiss his hair, but Owen waved him over to the computer he was staring at. “I’ve done some tests.” Owen started.

“What is it?” Jack frowned, he didn’t like the look that Owen had across his face. 

“The scans have showed some anomalies in his blood.” Owen said cautiously. Jack nodded, gesturing for him to continue, there was something about how slow and uneasy Owen was being that was making Jack feel tense. He turned and looked at Ianto as if looking at him would explain everything that Owen was clearly struggling to. “Look basically Jack, I don’t think your boy here is quite as human as you think.” Jack appreciated that Owen had his normal tone back to his voice.The bluntness was what Jack needed.

“What?” Was all Jack could splutter out, he turned back to Ianto. Of course he was human. There was no way that he couldn’t not be. 

“I’d say about eighty percent of his blood is normal and human, but there’s something in his blood that doesn’t register as human.” Owen said softly. 

“Any idea what it could be?” Jack asked. He wasn’t too alarmed by what Owen had said. Being from where he was from, it wasn’t too strange, but here in the twenty first century it was very rare for humans to have any other strands of DNA. Their bodies weren’t evolved enough yet to be anything different. 

“Nothing that we have on our data base.” Owen shrugged. “You really had no idea?” Owen checked, but the look on Jack’s face was the answer. Of course the Captain had no idea. 

“What do you think the seizure was?” Jack asked. 

“It looked like epilepsy, once he wakes up I can find out if it’s new for him. His DNA didn’t set out any matches on the system, there’s no ID either in his wallet or anything. You don’t know his surname do you?” 

“No.” Jack sighed, he thought about calling The Bluebird, but he didn’t want to intervene with Ianto’s life there. As much as he didn’t want him there at all. “Will he wake up soon?” 

“He should do, yeah.” Owen sighed. “When he wakes up, I’ll run some more tests. See if i can get a full background history.” 

“Okay.” Jack sighed. When he realised that Owen had nothing else to say he moved over to where Ianto was lying on the autopsy table and took his hands in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. “It’s going to be okay.” Jack whispered, he didn’t care that Owen, Tosh and Gwen were all watching him, all he needed right now was for his Welsh boy to open his eyes for him.


End file.
